39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lively Jade :D/Cliffhanger *test*
Running blind through the forest, branches scratched her bare arms and legs. Her chest heaved; gulping in deep breaths. Sweat poured down her face as she stumbled over roots and leaves. It was closer. Moving faster. Go! Go! Go! She told herself. Faster! Move!!!!! She thought she wouldn't have to deal with this after all that had happened recently. Monsters? Ha! She tried telling her mom and she just laughed in her face. "You were always good at telling stories," she'd chuckled. Mary's jaw snapped shut. She wasn't making this up. Something really was after her, and now, it was about to capture her. "You can't run from me, demigod," it bellowed. What on earth was a demigod? You'll find out later She reminded herself. You have way more important things to worry about "You can't go anymore," the thing said. From it's voice, it was only about fifty feet from her. She pushed her legs to go faster. Escape plan. Where could she go? That's when she saw him. Her father. Just had her mother had described on her tenth birthday. Handsome, tall, and a killer smile. But, he shimmered, like it was an image, an illusion and he wasn't smiling now. "Go, find Camp Halfblood," he said. "Walk a little further. They need you. Be prepared. Go!" he said. Mary shook her head. That couldn't be her dad, out here in the wilderness. Why would he be here of all places? Then he disappeared. "Well, he could have a least helped out with the monster," she muttered. She kept running and still, the monster was behind her. Not stopping, she looked around. Just forest. Then all of a sudden, she heard a smack and looked back at the monster. There was an invisable force blocking it. Whoa '' "We're under attack!" someone yelled a few hundred yards away, but Mary heard. Okay, first the monster, now...an attack? And where in the world was she? Camp Halfblood? "It's the Romans!" someone yelled. She ran down the slope to face many large buildings. A girl spotted her and stopped for a minute. "Who are you?" she asked, noticing her ripped clothes, somewhat bloody, and completely hopeless hair. "Mary." "New kid!" she yelled and everyone looked at her for a moment. Then, a horse came up to her....Wait, it wasn't a horse....It was part horse part ''man! "Welcome to Camp Halfblood," he smiled sadly. "I'm afraid we're under attack." She'd barely heard the first thing he'd said. She was stuck on the whole halfbreed thing. "We don't have much time," he said. "For now, Drew will help you. Since Piper and Annabeth aren't here." A girl stepped out of the mob. "Hey, you look awful. Let's fix you up before you die in battle," she smirked. This girl was starting to freak her out. "If you survive, maybe you can find out why you belong here." Mary didn't belong anywhere. And now, it seemed she was about to have the fight of her life. Category:Blog posts